Switching It Up
by Faberry504
Summary: AU: Faberry. Quinn and Sam are newly reunited twins that just moved to Lima. Things start to change when the two comic book nerds are hell bent on making a mark on McKinley, and Quinn takes a liking to Rachel who is the resident HBIC at McKinley. !Nerd/Badass!Quinn. !CheerioRachel. Rated T but might change to M in later chapters.
1. Meeting Sam

Chapter 1: Meeting Sam 

Quinn's POV

I sat in the basement playing Call of Duty and yelling at the TV when it happened. The knock on the door that changed my poor, nerdy, teenage life. I never really had a lot of friends, I mean I'm a complete comic book nerd and I'm completely fine with that. But this was like a twist in some sick soap opera. When I walked to the door that day I never expected for the guy standing there to tell me he was my long lost twin brother, I mean no one thinks that shit happens in real life._ Right._ Well it did to me. I would have slammed the door in his face if we didn't look so much alike. Later when my dad or should I say **_our_**dad came home, he looked as pale as I'd ever seen him when he laid eyes on Sam. At that moment I knew it was true.

I ran to my room without a word and cried till I fell asleep. I mean how could he do this? It had always been me and my dad; we told each other everything and yet he was hiding the biggest secret in history from me. **_That I had a fucking twin brother._** The next morning was awkward to say the least. I was hoping that it was all a dream but sadly it wasn't when I went to kitchen for breakfast and saw my dad looking awkwardly over the morning paper at Sam as he basically swallowed his pancakes whole. Dad explained everything once breakfast was done; turns out we were separated when our parents got a divorce when we were one. Sam stayed with mom and her new husband because he said he always wanted a son and I stayed with dad. But I couldn't be too mad at dad; he said it was always the plan to reunite us when we were old enough to understand but when the time came mom had disappeared and dad never heard from her again.

Sam said mom's new husband Jack was always really possessive and one day when he was thirteen they just moved with no warning at all; that was also the day Jack hit him for the first time. My dad cried when Sam told us about the three years of abuse Jack had dished out to him. I've never seen him so broken and helpless before. Sam said Jack would always call him the bastard child and favor his younger brother and sister, Jack Jr. and Kyra because they were really his kids and he wasn't. One day Jack beat him so bad that he broke two of his ribs, so before Jack or our mom could pick him up from the hospital he hitched a ride with a trucker and used all the money he had to find us. Dad just hugged Sam for dear life and told him he was so sorry he wasn't there to protect him and he'd make sure he never have to go through anything like that again.

After about twenty minutes of tears and hugging. We finally got around to the getting to know each other part. I mean my dad and I are pretty close but I wanted to make room for Sam; I mean he is my twin after all. Sam told us about his love of drawing and how he wanted to have his own comic book one day. My face lit up at this, so did dad's he knows about my love of comic books, at that moment I knew Sam would be a great addition to our little family. Sam and I spent the rest of the night going through my huge comic collection, while dad looked at us with amusement as we argued over the best superheroes and villains. That was one of the best days of my life, not only did I gain a brother but I finally had a best friend, Sam had a real family that loved and cared about him, and dad said he was just happy that his kids were finally together like he'd hoped for all these years.

I spent the rest of the summer just hanging out at the comic store with Sam, playing video games, and I introduced Sam to the few friends that I had in town. Three weeks before summer ended dad came and told us that he was being transferred to Lima, Ohio to head the accounting firm they had there. I really didn't care about the move; I wasn't really leaving anything behind in Connecticut anyway. Sam however look scared shitless and ran out the door. I couldn't understand why you freaked out so much. When he got back late that night; he said he just freaked out because last time he moved so suddenly everything changed and Jack's abuse started. He was also afraid that he would be sent back to live with our mom. Dad reassured him that he'd never let him go back into a house with Jack again, and he is part of our family so naturally he was coming with us. He had actually already checked out the high school me and Sam would be going to. He said he contacted Sam's old school and everything and even managed to get both of us in the majority of the same classes. We were both honors students so it was easier than he thought.

Sam was so relieved and happy. I could see the fear in his eyes when he thought he would have to go back to Jack, but I know that our dad wouldn't let that happen. He told me one day how he was happy that I never had to go through any of that and he felt so disappointed in himself that he didn't try harder to find Sam so he could have saved him all the pain he felt every time Jack laid a hand on him. I could see in his eyes that he blamed himself but I told him that it was also mom's responsibility to protect him. Sam said she never did anything the entire three years Jack was hitting him. She said she used to cry and beg for him to stop until the day he hit her, after that she didn't cry or beg she would just take Jack Jr. and Kyra to their rooms then get drunk and black out.

A week later we packed up everything and moved to Lima, Ohio. I could tell this town was going to bring some kind of drama the second we moved here. I mean it had a mall, a few hangout spots, and a couple restaurants but I was told a place called Breadstix was the place all the kids from McKinley high usually hung out and had date night. It wasn't big and everyone knew everyone with could only smell trouble for new kids because that means when you move to town people would notice. I like to blend in but I could tell that might be a problem in this town. Tomorrow Sam and I start the tenth grade at McKinley high and were both pretty nervous. Sam told me at his old school he was just the blond pretty boy that loved comics and said he wouldn't let anyone get to close in fear that they would find out about Jack. I of course was the science nerd and comic queen and didn't really have many friends outside the science club. But we both promised each other that we would try and come out of our shells and make our mark on McKinley together. We wouldn't be just two comic nerds anymore. We'd be the **_coolest fucking_** comic nerds McKinley had ever seen.


	2. Welcome to McKinley Nerd!

Chapter 2: Welcome to McKinley Nerd!

Quinn's POV

Today is the first day of sophomore year, and only one word comes to mind. **_Fuck!_** For some reason I couldn't help but think Sam and I would be walking into McKinley like lambs to the slaughter. I guess it's a good thing both us can handle ourselves not just mentally but physically as well just in case this town and its residents were really as small-minded as they seemed. When I came out as gay in middle school, I was bullied pretty badly. I never did anything about it till the day I got attacked by four girls in the locker room. That day I asked dad to sign me up for karate and self-defense classes. He didn't question it but I'm pretty sure he knew why from the black eye I was sporting. I found out Sam had started taking MMA classes at the local gym about a year after Jack starting hitting him. He said he had gotten pretty good and was the best in his weight class but Jack scared him so bad that he never found the courage to fight back. I was so nervous I couldn't even stomach looking at my breakfast let alone trying to eat it.

"What's up, Quinnie? You've barely touched your breakfast. Waffles with strawberry topping are still your favorite isn't it?" I looked up from my plate at my dad, concern written all over his face. He knows I'd never turn down his famous waffles with strawberries.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just a bit nervous about school today that's all", I said trying to reassure him. Sam looked up at me with a mouth full of waffles. I swear that boy is one eating machine.

"Why are you nervous? We're starting the McKinley takeover today remember. Twin badass science nerds!" he said with a dopey grin. I giggled at Sam and so did dad. Sam always knew how to lighten the mood and make me laugh; it always reminds me how happy I am we finally found each other.

"You're right Sam, and I'm all for it. It's just…..this town screams Gay is NOT ok. So I'm a bit worried about having to relive my middle school experience again. I mean I want friends this time around. People to hangout after school, go to stupid school games, people to laugh and eat lunch with, you know. It's already bad enough that people look at me and instantly yell dork or nerd but I have the whole gay issue to add-on top of it." I didn't even realize a few tears had run down my cheeks as I was talking. I guess all those years of feeling lonely and on my own just came rushing back in full swing.

"Hey, I know how lonely you must have felt Quinn. I never had any real friends either not that Jack would have let them around anyway." His face dropped as he mentioned Jack's name. I could tell that would always be a tough subject for him to talk about.

"But hey this is our new start and you know you'll have me there, and if anyone dares to pull the homophobe card we'll just kick their ass, take names, and keep it moving."

I laugh at Sam's little heartfelt speech and dad patted him on the back. I could tell he was proud of him for being there for me when he couldn't.

"You're right Sammy. That's our new motto. Kick ass, take names, and keep moving. Come on we don't wanna be late for our first day." I smiled widely at Sam and gave my dad a peck on the cheek.

"Bye dad"

"Later Pops"

"I'll see you guys after work. And please try not to get into too much trouble. I know you guys are on some sort of crazy mission or something but it is your first day."

We waved to our dad as we jogged down the driveway to the car. The drive was filled with music from my favorite Paramore cd. I've loved Hayley's voice and despite what Sam says he the loves the band just as much if not more than I do. As we pulled into McKinley my nerves started to go into overdrive. I guess Sam sensed this and reached over and grabbed my hand after parking the car.

"Don't worry Quinn, we'll both be fine. Hell I'm already better off just by having you and dad. Look none of these people in there know us so yeah we might be science and comic nerds, but we're other stuff too. So let's show them want were made and not take any shit." Sam stared at me with a wide smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks Sam. I glad you're here; this move would be hell without you."

"You got it baby sis, now let's get in there." He said as he climbed out the car and started walking toward the entrance. I climbed out and jogged towards him.

"You are aware that I'm four minutes older than you so technically it's big sis to you lil bro."

"Yeah yeah technically but I'm still bigger than you so I'm gonna pretend like it's my way." I mumble whatever knowing that Sam won't change his mind. "Hey check it out Quinn, there's so much eye candy here and look cheerleaders." He says with a dopey grin that he says for sure makes girls swoon over him. His words not mine.

We make our way through the doors of McKinley and my nerves haves considerably gone down. I mean the school doesn't look too bad from the outside but I've still got my guard up. I see a blond cheerleader smiling towards me and Sam; she looks friendly enough so I take the opportunity ask her about getting around the school, and Sam follows.

"Hey we're new here do you know where the principal's office is?" The blond look looks at us with confusion and amusement.

"I'm sorry the last time I was there, I couldn't figure out how to leave so I never went back. I'm Brittany." She said with a friendly grin. As Sam and I glanced at each other wondering what the hell she was talking about.

"Umm ok….. Well anyway I'm Quinn and this is my twin brother Sam."

"Well hey Quinn and Sam. I'm so glad you said hi because now I have two new friends." She tackled Sam with a hug and then hugged me rather tightly.

"I think I'm going to like it here" Sam said finally speaking for the first time.

"Yo Britts, why are you talking to these two losers?" a brunette cheerleader said from behind us as she came and stood beside Brittany.

"There not losers San. They're new here, this Quinn and Sam and they're twins." She pointed to both of us both Sam and I smiled but she just scowled and looked us up and down. I looked down at myself making sure I didn't have anything on my clothes. I mean I'm wearing one of my special edition superman shirts, my best skinny jeans and converse and so is Sam. We maybe nerds but we dress to impress. I looked back up as the brunette girl speaks again.

"Get real Britts I mean look at them. Their dressed like two twelve year-olds. Superman really.

"I'll have you know this is a special edition Superman shirt, signed by Stan Lee himself" Sam said with so much pride I had to smile.

"Whatever Trouty Mouth. You should just slap a dork sign on you and your sister here and wait for the slushy facials to start." She smirked at me and Sam in a way that made me feel rather threatened. So I decide to channel my inner-bitch a little.

"Well as _**unpleasant**_ as it has been talking to Fran or San or whatever your name is, we just came to ask Brittany here where the principal's office is and there's no need to insult me or my brother." I said with a firm attitude as she narrowed her eyes dangerously at me. She stepped closer to me as if challenging me to back way. But I knew if I did that would send a message that she could push me around and I can't start the new year off like that.

"You might want to watch how you talk to me Q ball because I have the power to make you and your brother's life here pretty miserable. I practically run this school so you really need to find some manners when talking to me."

I scoff and look her in the eye. "Well since we're warning each other you might want to watch how you talk to me because I have my ways of making sure I turn your perfect little life here at McKinley to shit." I and this San girl were deep in a major stare down when a voice pulled us out of our gaze.

"Hey Santana, Brittany, what's going on here?" I look toward the voice and was immediately rendered speechless. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, small, petite, gorgeous brown eyes, and legs that went on for days in that sinfully short cheerleader skirt. I couldn't even find the words to tell her that her friend was just being a royal bitch.

"Umm my sister and I were just asking where the principal's office is because we're new here, right Quinn?" Sam said trying to pull me out of my dumbfounded state. I could only nod and swallow thickly as a smirk appeared on the beautiful girl's face.

"Well I was just telling Trouty and Q ball here to know their place, and respect power when it talking to them." Santana said roughly. I could tell me and this girl weren't going to be anything close to friends. I turned toward her and scowled.

"And I was just telling your friend Santana here that she may want watch how she talks to people for she has no idea what their capable of." She turned beet red at the threat and stalked closer to me. Sam pulled me back a little and Brittany held onto Santana's shoulder.

"Chill out Santana, she's new so she doesn't really get how things work around here yet. I'm Rachel by the way." She said as she stretched out her hand for me to shake. This girl may have looked like an angel but something tells me she can bring me a lot more trouble than I needed right now. I looked down at her out stretched hand and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well Rachel, I'm Quinn and this is my brother Sam. And just because we're new doesn't mean we don't get the whole cheerleader bitch routine. Which by the way Santana doesn't look good on you." Santana looked like she was going to explode. I could tell she wasn't used to people telling her off. She smashed her hand against the locker and stalked off toward the other end of the hall shoulder checking me as she passed.

"You just signed your death certificate Q ball." She sneered at me. Brittany gave Sam and me an apologetic smile and jogged after Santana. Rachel retracted her unshaken hand and glared at me then to Sam who was wearing a smug grin.

"You might want to watch who you piss off around here Quinn. There's a pyramid of power around here and judging by the looks of you and your brother here you're at the bottom. Take my advice and stay out of Santana's way, she may listen to me cause she's one of my best friends but I won't stop her from keeping people in line." She turns and walks down the hall in the same direction as Santana and Brittany.

"Can you believe that" I say to Sam as I watch her Rachel's retreating form.

"You like her" he says with a grin. My head snaps towards him and I narrow my eyes.

"I don't like her. I can tell she's a bitch just like that Santana girl. I just happen to think she's incredibly hot that's all." I shrug as Sam and I walk off trying to find the office. I admit I was intrigued by Rachel till she opened her damn mouth and sweetly salted bitch started coming out. I mean she had to be a bitch to be best friends with Santana, but then what about Brittany she seemed so sweet and clueless to the point where it was downright adorable. I was too busy being consumed by my thoughts that I didn't notice the giant jock coming at me with a big gulp cup before it was too late.

Suddenly my eyes were on fire, I could barely breathe and I was absolutely freezing. I wiped my burning eyes and looked up at my attacker. He stood there in his Letterman jacket, an empty big gulp cup, and a stupid smirk that I wanted to slap off his face.

"Slushy facial, compliments of Santana. Welcome to McKinley nerd." He sneered as he started off down the hall. Sam was going after him but I stopped him before he could do anything. Santana was already a big problem and now that I'm a blimp on her radar I didn't need Sam adding fuel to the fire, not yet anyway.

"What the hell Quinn, I could have taken that guy. You can't just let him get away with this." He yelled.

"Didn't you hear him Sam, this came from Santana she's trying to send me a message."

"Yeah she may have told him to do it, but he's still the coward that threw it in your face."

"I know Sammy and I promise I'll let you deal with him, after you finish helping me send Santana a return message." I said with a menacing smirk. He signed.

"Okay but only because I know that face you're making right now means you're thinking of something completely evil and genius." He said with a laugh.

"You bet I am. If Santana wants to welcome me to McKinley, it's only fair I let her know just how welcome I feel."

* * *

**A/N: Longer chapter this time. Looks like things are off to an interesting start. Santana vs. Quinn showdown is building, and you'll find out who the guy was holding that slushy cup as he and Sam are bound to have it out soon. Review please and let me know what you think of Quinn and Sam taking on the McKinley high pyramid. I've got serious drama coming up in the next few chapters. And there will definitely be some more Quinn and Rachel moments too. :)**


	3. Getting To Know The Enemy

Chapter 3: Getting To Know The Enemy

Quinn's POV

I seriously can't believe that girl had the nerve to have someone throw a slushy in my face. I mean who the hell does that. I hope she really doesn't think I'm going to let her intimidate me. I had enough of that in Connecticut. That's why I'm glad I have Sam; he started reassuring me this summer that we can both be different but still true to ourselves and that everyone has a limit and sometimes when you're pushed to your limit you have to show that you can rise above and not just lie down and take it. That's why he finally had the courage to leave our mom and Jack and come find us. That boy can be really smart sometimes.

"Sam I'm gonna go to the restroom and try to clean up. Can you get my schedule from the principal's office for me?"

"Sure thing, I'm gonna go try and find it and meet you back here. And Quinn don't let this incident break you down. I think that Santana girl has a feeling you could be her kryptonite." He says with a grin.

"Trust me Sam, I'm definitely going to be the kryptonite to her superman" I say pointing to my ruined Superman shirt. He laughs and jogs off down the hall while I enter the girls' restroom. I turn on the hot water trying to get the slushy out of my hair when I hear I voice behind me.

"If you keep doing that it's not going to wash all the way out and you'll be walking around with your hair all sticky for the rest of the day." I turn around to see a pale skinny but fashionably dressed boy standing by the door with a chair.

"Umm…holy hell am I in the wrong room!" I yell. I'm sure my face looks absolutely mortifying because he laughs and his face turns a light shade of pink.

"No you are in the correct room. I just saw what happened in the hallway and being a McKinley resident slushy target myself I decided to lend you a helping hand. Kurt Hummel at your service!" He says excitedly as he stretches his hand out for me to shake.

I smile and shake his hand. "Nice to meet you Kurt, Quinn Fabray is the name." He smiles and pushes the chair up to the sink and gestures for me to sit.

"Well Ms. Fabray what do you say we properly get that slushy out of your hair." I take a seat in the chair as he pulls my hair out of the ponytail and starts to rinse it out. I look up at him curiously because he's being strangely nice. I swift in the chair as the water hits me head.

"Umm…. Kurt. Not that I'm not grateful but why are you helping me? I mean I'm new here and you don't even know me. Plus aren't you worried about being caught coming out of the girls' restroom." I ask waiting on pens and needles for his answer.

"Well Quinn, it's because you are new here that I'm helping you. Unfortunately I know what it's like to slushied because it usually happens to me and my friends every day. And I'm sure you didn't deserve it, it's just the popular kids trying to make sure you don't think about challenging the McKinley hierarchy so they can have something to feel good about. And I'm definitely not worried about being seen in the girls' restroom; for me it's a lot safer than going in the guys' restroom. There all done!" He says and I rise from the chair. He reaches in his bag and pulls out a t-shirt and hands it to me.

"Here, I always keep share ones in my locker just in case. You should start bringing extra clothes if you decide to continue talking to Santana the way you did you the hall." He says with a some-what proud smirk. I enter one of the stalls and change out of my Superman shirt to the crisp white t-shirt Kurt gave me, then exit the stall.

"While I thank you for the help, the shirt and the friendly advice Kurt. I have to say Santana isn't gonna be too pleased with the consequences of her actions and I don't plan on needing any back up clothes anytime soon." I say with my own playful smirk.

His smile widens like he just won the lottery. "Well aren't you the confident one Quinn Fabray. And while I'm all for Satan being challenged, I must warn you that if you're gonna take her on it's gonna be one hell of a task. She's part of the Unholy Trinity meaning she practically runs this school." I giggle at him referring to Santana as Satan, not that it's entirely incorrect I mean the girl is extremely intimidating; if I had met her three months ago I would have shit my pants and ran to get as far away as I could.

"The Unholy what?" I ask wondering if it was some sort cult.

"The Unholy Trinity. The three top cheerleaders that run the McKinley hierarchy. Santana, Brittany, and the queen bee head cheerleader Rachel." My face heats up at the mention of Rachel's name and Kurt's smirk widens.

"Well Kurt, I still don't plan on taking this lying down and in my opinion I think it's time to shake up the hierarchy a bit. And the first step is showing Santana that she can't bully me into submission. I had enough of that at my old school." I frown as pictures of the taunting and bullying flash in my head.

"Well if you plan of doing that you might need the help of the school's two biggest gossips, for they know all the power players of McKinley."

"Really….they sound like they can be fairly helpful, who are they and where can I find them?" I say probably a bit too eagerly; hoping I can dig up some dirt that helps me bring Santana down a notch or two.

"Well that would be me and my best friend Mercedes."

I smirk at him and wrap my arm around his shoulder as we exit the restroom. "Kurt Hummel, I think you just became one of my partners in crime."

* * *

I walk back down the hall to see Sam waiting by a classroom. "Hey where did you get the extra shirt?" He asked looking at me curiously.

"Oh from this guy named Kurt. He seems to be on the inside track with this place, so I'm meeting him for lunch so he can hopefully give us something we can use to know what we're dealing with around here."

"Good, can't wait. Hopefully he'll know the guy who threw that drink in your face." Sam says through gritted teeth as he clenches his fists. I laugh at his protectiveness.

"Easy Sammy, I know you want to get your hands on him, but I don't want you to beat him up and get into any real trouble. But thanks for being all protective; it's a nice feeling knowing that someone is there for me besides dad." I say smiling up at him as we continue walking.

He smiles back and wraps his arm around my shoulder. "I'll always be there Q; we superheroes gotta stick together to takedown the McKinley high super-villains." I laugh loudly at his reference.

"You know Sam you actually may be a bigger dork than me." He removes his arm from my shoulder and gives me a playful push.

"Whatever Q. You'd be lucky enough to be my sidekick." He laughs and looks towards a classroom we're passing. "Oh hey this is it Spanish 2, it's our first class. Dad did a great job and got us most of the same classes." We walk into the classroom seeing that it almost completely full. I survey the room and my eyes immediately land on Rachel. She's scribbling something in her notebook while some big oafish guy wraps his arm around the back of her chair and whispers something in her ear causing her to look up at me. I feel my cheeks burn as we lock eyes. I smirk at her and she breaks our trance and turns towards the big guy who I recognize as the one who threw the slushy in my face.

"Hello I'm Mr. Shuester; you can call me Mr. Shue as most of the students here do. I'm the Spanish teacher and Glee Club coach here as McKinley. Welcome please introduce yourselves to the class." The teacher says pulling me out of my thoughts. I smile at him and turn toward the class.

"Hi, my name is Quinn Fabray. And I'm into science, comics, and videos games. I guess all in all I'm just me." I say trying to ignore the snickers and dork coughs. I frown and look down as until Sam starts to speak.

"Hey I'm Sam Evans. I'm Quinn's twin brother. I love the same things Quinn said. I think Superman is utterly epic, and I believe in giving people what's coming to them." He says changing the mood and eyeing the big oaf sitting next to Rachel. They are having a glaring contest when Mr. Shue directs us to take the two empty sits towards the back of the class. I realize once we sit down that were sitting behind Satan herself.

"Well Q-tip, I see you changed out of the loser shirt you had on earlier. I take it you got my welcome gift then" Santana says smirking at me. The big guy next to Rachel is eyeing me and snickering along with Santana.

"Yeah I got your gift Santana. And might I tell you it was delicious. So it's only fair that I return your gracious hospitality." I say making her wipe the smirk off her face.

"Also I only thinks it's fair that my brother thank you for participating in my welcome." I say turning toward the big giant. He stops snickering when he seeing that I'm addressing him and he swallows when he sees Sam clenching his fists. I smirk once again as they have a staring contest and Rachel turns to look at me; she's glaring, daring me to challenge her as well. I can tell she gonna be harder to get to than Santana, those damn eyes hypnotize me.

"Well aren't you a mighty confident Q-tip. Just don't bit off more than you and trouty mouth can chew." Santana says breaking my trance with Rachel. I laugh at her trying to ignite a fire under her because I can tell she hates not being taken seriously.

"Well, well, well, you know what they say Santana knowing is half the battle, and I have a feeling I'll be getting to know you fairly well pretty soon." I say remembering I'll have a much need conversation with Kurt later.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she says narrowing her eyes at me. Before I can answer her someone else speaks.

"Trust me you really don't want to get to know Santana, the way you're trying to get to know her." I turn toward the giant and glare at him.

"And who are you to be telling me what I do and do not want?" I snap.

"I'm Finn Hudson, quarterback, glee club co-captain, and the head Cheerios boyfriend." He says nodding towards Rachel as that stupid smirk reappears on his face. I can't believe she actually dating that marshmallow, I mean has she not seen herself, she's way too hot for him.

"Yeah well now you can consider yourself public enemy number one for tossing that slushy in my sister's face." Sam says speaking for the first time since we sat down. Finn scoffs and eyes Sam.

"Dude I'm the quarterback so unless you want the whole football team on your ass, you'd let it go plus from what Santana told me she deserved to be welcomed to McKinley in style." He says laughing at his own joke.

"Well Pillsbury dough fluff, you might wanna take this time to remove your head from Santana's ass and start paying attention to your girlfriend's ass because I'm sure she's got plenty of other people playing attention all already." I say looking toward Rachel and winking at her. She glares at me but I can tell it's an act as the blush spreads through her cheeks. Finn's smirk immediately disappears and his glare returns.

"Don't you worry about my girlfriend. Rachel's happy and spoken for." He says clenching his fists. Bingo! My comment hit a nerve. I've found one of Finn's weaknesses. **_RACHEL._**

"Don't talk about me like I'm a piece of property that you own Finn." Rachel says firmly before turning towards me. "And you don't need to be worrying about anyone's ass but your own, if you think you're going to run anything around McKinley." I smirk and throw my hands up in mock defense as she scoffs and turns in her chair. Finn does the same while looking mildly defeated as Rachel didn't fully back him up.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises Q-ball?" Santana asks. I know you she is hinting at my mild flirting with Rachel.

"Don't worry Satan, you'll see some of my surprises soon enough. She huffs at me but before she can speak Mr. Shue starts his lecture. She turns around and crosses her arms over her chest. I look at Sam who's smirking at me.

"Something tells me this gonna be fun." I whisper to him. He chuckles and we both turn to listen to the lecture.

The first half of the day went by in a blur. After Spanish. Sam and I both had AP World History, then AP Chemistry, but then we split up as he had English Literature while I had Statistics with none other than Rachel. I think I can use the hour with her without Santana and her loser boyfriend Finn around to my advantage. Lunch came around quickly and I was in a rush to find Kurt in the cafeteria. After Sam and I make other way through the line I spot Kurt waving us over.

"Hey almighty Fabray, how's the takedown going so far." He says with a smile. As Sam and I take two of the empty seats at the table. I laugh and settle in to eat my lunch.

"Good so far Kurt but first it's all about getting to know who you're dealing with which is where you come in." I smile at him. "Oh and this is my brother. Sam Kurt Kurt Sam." I say and gesture between them. Kurt sticks out his hand for Sam to shake.

"Hey Dude." Sam says as he goes back to literally mauling his chili dog. Kurt frowns and retracts his hand.

"Don't mind him Kurt. He's much sweeter when he's not distracted by food. When it comes to food Sam turns into a caveman." We both eye Sam as his mouth is covered in chili.

"So it would seem." Kurt says before turning from Sam and greeting a girl sitting down next to him.

"Hey, girl." He pats her on the shoulder and smiles widely. I can tell that this is probably the best friend her was telling me about. They seem to make an odd pair, but Kurt seems nice enough and I want to make friends so why not start here.

"Mercedes, this is Quinn, the brave one I was telling you about, and the caveman there is her brother Sam." Mercedes smiles and waves at me before looking towards Sam with googly eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mercedes. I hear you and Kurt are the one who know any and everything there is to know about McKinley."

"And I hear you're the girl with a death trying to take on the Unholy Trinity." She says with a small laugh.

"Yes well I hadn't intended on my first day starting a showdown. But from what I hear what Santana wants she gets. And I'm not afraid of her or her ability to be rather unholy." Mercedes and Kurt laugh before starting in on the main power players of McKinley. I'm breathing in every word and making mental notes while they gossip on and on as I'm trying to catch anything useful.

**Mental Notes**

**_Rachel Berry (Brown Eyes)_****- head of the cheerios, co-captain of the glee club and can make people jump just by snapping her fingers. She runs things around McKinley as everyone answers to her.**

**_Santana Lopez (Satan)_****- second in command to Rachel but is the muscle of the Unholy Trinity. Can make anyone do what she says but she ultimately answers and backs up Rachel.**

**_Brittany Pierce (Adorable Blonde)_****- the third member of the unholy trinity . Really sweet but can but pretty clueless sometimes. She's best friends with Rachel and more than friends with Santana. Santana has a weak spot when it comes to Brittany. She's the only that can ultimately control her…..interesting. **

**_Finn Hudson (Pillsbury Dough Dummy)_****- Quarterback and co-captain of glee club and boyfriend of Rachel. He thinks he's super popular but he know it's only cause he's dating Rachel and nobody messes with the HBIC. I guess I'll have to make Rachel see that dating an idiot like Finn is indeed a problem.**

**_Noah "Puck" Puckerman (Mohawked Manwhore)_****- On the football team and best friend to Finn Hudson. The Unholy Trinity rightman man. Also a big man whore that has slept with almost every Cheerio including Santana and Brittany.**

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes told me loads of other stories about different people at McKinley, but I know if you change the top the henchmen will just flock to where the power is. When I leave lunch my mind spinning from all the information trying to see how I can pick it apart and use what I've got. And right now all I've got is time and opportunity. As I'm walking towards my final class I spot Santana putting books in her locker. Umm….locker 354. I'll make a mental note. As I'm walking I'm hit in the face by another slushy. This two oafs high five and walk past me.

"That's for mouthing off in Spanish. Remember to dab not rub Q-ball." Santana says laughing as she sways down the hall. I wipe the slushy from my face and continue to my final class. I won't let her ruin this for me. I've been looking forward to photography all day. My dad is awesome for signing me up for this while Sam is happy he was put in Drawing and Sketching. I walk into class to find none other than Rachel again alone without for posse. I walk over to the table and take to stool next to hers.

"I see you've got a bit of blue on your nice white t-shirt there." She says with a menacing tone. I look towards her and narrow my eyes. Two can play the bitch game.

"Yeah well you can thank you animalistic best friend for this. Tell me is she always such a asshole to people who don't cower down to her intimidating ways." I snarl. Her head whips to the side to face me so fast I back up a little.

"Don't talk about Santana like that. She may have had you slushied twice today but she's still my best friend."

"Yeah well your best friend is a bitch and a bully and I thinks it's really pathetic of you to allow yourself to be associated with that behavior." I say starting to angry that she's actually defending Santana and her actions.

"Pathetic! You don't know anything about me, Santana, or our friendship. And as I recall Santana wasn't having a conversation with herself you could have backed off and saved yourself the aggravation. I mean look at yourself, you hardly have any room to being calling anyone pathetic when all you go on about is science and lame ass comic books. I mean seriously get laid or something and drop the pre-teen look and maybe people around here would take you seriously." I frown as she glares at me. This girl is starting to become nothing more than a pretty face and a hot body in my mind.

"I didn't verbally assault Santana did I? I only responded because she pounced on the first chance to put the new kid in line. And yeah I do like science and comic books but it's who I am and I'm not going to change that for you, Santana, or anyone else just so I can fit in which a bunch of jerks like you who treat other people like crap just so they can feel better about themselves. **SO Rachel**, does that make you feel better about yourself; intimidating and insulting people, dating a douche bag who throws stuff in peoples' faces, and having a best friend that crushes people for being the least bit different from what she considers up to her standards?" She look at me stunned as I just laid into her. It just made me angry that she didn't seem to have to the beautiful inside that matched her radiate outside.

She was finally coming too as she narrows she eyes putting on her best HBIC face; which I admit kinda scares me. She stood up gathered she books before turning to me. "First and last warning to stay away Quinn. Because now not only do you have Santana to worry about, but you've just pissed me off as well. As I said before you know nothing about us." She says as she turns and stalks towards the other side of the classroom.

I turn and smirk at her before speaking. "Well you know what they say Rachel before setting a plan in motion it's always good to get to know your enemy."

* * *

**A/N: Man Quinn is digging herself in deep. But you'll see her first action towards Santana in the next chapter and maybe some Finn vs Sam stuff. And Faberry may get worse before it gets better but dont worry its all part of the plan. Review please. The next chapter is literally writing itself. :)**


	4. Welcome to the Team of Mindless Pranks

Chapter 4: Welcome to the Team... of Mindless Pranks

Sam's POV

Man it has been interesting first day at McKinley, I mean these people here are all about status and mindless crap that really won't matter after they leave high school. I mean I get it, it wouldn't be bad to be popular and have a smokin hot girlfriend on my arm, but it doesn't mean you have to treat other people like crap to be there. Trust me I know what that's like and I don't think I could do that to someone unless they really deserved it. Like that stupid Finn ape how threw that slushy in Quinn's face. What type of guy throws shit at a girl? I can't let Quinn go back to the way she felt in Connecticut; there are things that happened that dad doesn't even know about. I'll do anything I can to keep her from feeling that low again.

I'm standing by the car when Quinn comes from the building. My eyes immediately spot the giant blue stain on the shirt Kurt gave her. I'm ready to go find that Finn kid and punch his face in. Quinn just looks at me and goes around to the other side of the car. I start driving to home and she still has yet to say a word.

"Quinn"

"Don't Sam. I know you're mad, but there's nothing you can do about this" she says pointing at her shirt.

"I can beat the crap out of that Finn idiot."

She sighs before finally looking at me. "I know you can, but firstly dad would be pissed for you getting in trouble so soon in the year, secondly it wouldn't really solve anything because Santana would just get someone else to throw them in my face, and finally Finn didn't do this, it doesn't excuse him from the first one but he didn't throw this one."

I pull into our drive way and turn towards Quinn. "I know Quinn, I get it okay. It's just...I can't let what happened to you in Connecticut happen again. I know it wasn't my fault that I wasn't there, but if I had been you would've never tried to...you know" I trail off unable to stop the nightmarish thought from running through my head. "I just can't let you go back there Quinn. So I'm gonna be angry every time someone takes a shot at you because you're my sister and I finally have a real family and I protect my family okay."

She smiles widely as a tear slides down her cheek. "I know Sam and I promise no matter how bad it gets I won't ever go back there. I promise." We exit the car and go into the house. I head straight to the kitchen. While Quinn heads upstairs to change. I'm in the middle of making a monster sandwich when Quinn comes back with one of her crazy inventions she loves to work on, and she says I'm the bigger nerd.

"Seriously Sam, are you always thinking about food. Dad's taking us out for dinner in a couple hours you know."

"And I'll eat whatever he buys; you know I'm like always hungry Quinn. What's with the weird blue thing?"

Quinn looks at me with a sly smile and I know this can't be good. "Remember the paint gun that I told you I made in the sixth grade to help dad in the garage."

"Yeah, but why do you have it now?"

"Because Sammy oh boy, I'm gonna modify it. Last week I brought a mini camera with a motion sensor for the bat cave dad said we could build in the basement. But I-

I ran over to the table and picked up the camera. "Holy shit this is so cool and its tiny you can barely see it. Its gonna be like a real bat cave, I've drawn up so many sketches Quinn. We can go over them tonight and decide where to put everything and with this-

"Sam!" I look at Quinn with a confused face. She takes the camera out of my hands. "I've decided the camera can have a better use than the bat cave."

"What, why. What's better than having a camera and motion sensor in the bat cave? It'll make it feel more real." I huff out in one breath.

"Calm down Sam, we still have a couple months before the cave can even be close to finished, and I've saved enough money to buy another one. And this one we be used to capture Santana's embarrassment."

My face must still be unreadable because Quinn just shakes her head and sighs.

"Okay Quinn, do you care to explain because I'm kinda lost here."

She smiles and sits at the table. "Okay does the locker number 354 mean anything to you?"

I shake my head. "No, my locker is 267. So why would that mean anything to neither of us because your locker is like three away from mine."

"Well when I was walking to photography before I got slushied for the second time. I noticed that locker 354 belonged to Satan herself. And I plan on using this paint gun to ruin her perfect little Cheerios uniform."

"Okay what does that have to do with the camera?"

"Well I was thinking about modifying the paint gun and put the camera and sensor at the top. You know, find a way to hook it to a wireless feed that way, when she opens her locker the motion sensor catches it, the paint gun goes off, and the camera captures the entire thing and wirelessly uploads the video to my laptop."

I laugh imagining Santana yelling and covered in blue paint and being able to watch the entire thing on repeat. "Quinn are you sure you want to build a bat cave because I think you might be more on the evil side of things."

"It's just one of my many talented ideas Sam, but it's gonna take a couple of days to modify and make sure I'm able to get a good wireless feed in that area of the school. So I'm gonna play it cool til then. But it should definitely be ready by Friday."

"That's good Quinn, but what are you gonna do about the Hudson boy?' I asked curiously because whatever it is I definitely want in on it.

"That one I don't know about Sam. Santana seems like the type to take her battles head-on and usually handles the threats and stuff herself. But the Hudson kid is a complete marshmallow, he seems like he'll just send the football team after you. There's strength in numbers Sam. And even having Kurt and Mercedes on my side won't be able to stop the backlash I'm gonna get from pulling this prank on Santana. We'll need more back up."

"Well I know one thing, he is all about status, did you see how he was all I'm the quarterback so you should respect me. He's a total douche. I mean who's proud of being the quarterback of a losing football team. I heard they only won three games last season Quinn. Three! I bet I'm a better football player then that idiot. I used to play all the time after joining that gym in Maryland."

"Well then do it Sam!" Quinn says jumping up from the table. "I mean how will he be able to send the football team after you if YOU are the new quarterback. They won't go against you, plus you can get close to that Noah Puckerman, he's like Santana and Rachel's handyman. I sure he'll know plenty of stuff about them."

"Are you serious right now Quinn?"

"Of course being on the football team just might make you untouchable. Plus I know it will royally piss off Hudson, not to mention Rachel will no longer have the quarterback boyfriend."

I smile widely at Quinn. "So is this really about Rachel? Not that I have a problem with that Quinn. I do actually love to play football and sticking it to Hudson would just be gravy."

Quinn frowns and looks down at the table. "No Sam it's not about Rachel. She pretty much called me pathetic and told me I should get laid and stop dressing like a pre-teen to get her respect. She's a bitch so right now she's in the same boat as Santana and Hudson."

"Oh...I'm sorry Quinn." I say because I can tell from the moment she saw Rachel something changed and she was immediately attracted to her.

"It's whatever. I just thought there was more to her than that. Anyway, I was thinking about trying out for the soccer team. I heard from Kurt that they hate the Cheerios plus this girl Carissa in our Chem class is pretty cool, she's the captain."

I turn towards the fridge and grab two cokes and throw one to Quinn. "Here's to the McKinley High hierarchy! They won't know what hit it."

* * *

Quinn's POV

Tuesday and Wednesday went by in a bit of a blur. Both Sam and I tried out for our respective teams Tuesday afternoon. We were both still waiting to hear if we made the team. The paint gun was finished and now I just had to find a way to put it in Santana's locker by tomorrow afternoon. She always goes to her locker right before lunch, so it'll be the perfect time. The hallway will be full of people and I know for a fact that she will cause a scene because she'll be so angry she won't be able to help herself. She has been relentless for the past two days with slushies and insults, but I haven't reacted. I can tell she thinks she's broken me down, but little does she know I'm just buying my time.

I also found out from Kurt that Santana, Rachel, Brittany, Finn and Puckermen are all a part of the glee club that he's in. It confused me at first seeing as how he said glee kids were the lowest of the low, but I guess it works for them or something. I said I'd audition after school today after Kurt and Mercedes begged me at lunch for the past two days. It's just another way to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Sam was a little hesitate as he wanted to start a comic book club at the school and he said it could be a lot to take on with classes, football, comic book club, and science club, but I gave him my mint condition animated batman action figure and he caved.

I'm standing at my locker getting my books for the first couple of classes, when I see Carissa walking towards me. I immediately get nervous. I actually want to be on the soccer team. Most of the girls were really cool and friendly at the tryout, and I think I did really good at least that's what the coach told me. But she was probably just being polite.

"Hey Q!" Carissa says approaching me with her hands behind her back.

I try to play it cool. "Hey Carissa, what's up? Did you need to borrow my Chem notes or something?"

She laughs. "You're horrible at playing it cool Q even though I told you, you had nothing to worry about. You were one of the best out there."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" I feel a smile slowly spreading across my face.

She takes her hands from behind her back and tosses a letterman jacket at me. "Wear it with pride Fabray."

"Yes!, thanks Carissa. You have no idea how awesome this is." I say putting on the jacket.

"Yeah I do, I was a newbie once. Anyway you should know you're first string so you need to make sure you're ready for our first game in three weeks."

"F-f-first string...really?"

"Yeah Q, it's like I told you before, you're really good. Better than half the girls on the team. But anyway, I'm having all the girls meet at Breadstix on Saturday. You know team bonding and all that, so be there at 7 yeah."

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there. Thanks again."

"No thanks needed, you earned it. I'll see you in Chem. Later Q."

Carissa jogs down the hall as I turn back towards my locker unable to swipe the smile off my face. This is my first time actually being part of a team and it gives me a chance to have real friends. I grab my bag and start towards Spanish. Sam was supposed to meet me but I guess he's still finding out about his tryout. He said it went well so I hope he gets it. I walk into Spanish where Santana, Brittany, and Rachel are already there. I start towards my seat in the back of the class.

"Someone actually let your lame-ass on their team. They must be scraping the bottom of the barrel with you Q-ball." Santana spits.

"Nothing you say can ruin my day Satan. And if you must know I **_earned_** my spot on the soccer team." I say sitting down at my table.

Brittany turns around and gives me a warm smile. "I think that's great Quinn. You look really hot in a letterman jacket."

I blush a little. Why can't every girl be like Brittany. "Thanks Brittany that's really sweet." I hear Santana growl as she narrows her eyes at me.

"The soccer girls aren't any better than the other girls around here Britt. Just because they have lettermans doesn't make them special or hot for that matter." Rachel says from the other table. She has been trying to belittle everything I say or do since that first day in photography.

"I think it makes us special since we do more than shake our ass, yell stupid chants, and date guys who's brains are run by their penises." I say fiercely as I look towards Rachel. I smirk til I see Brittany's face frown. _Shit she's on the Cheerios too._

"Well all of you except for Brittany." I say turning back towards her. "I think you're the most special girl I know. Plus I've never seen anyone dance like you. It's really amazing."

"Aww thanks Quinn. Lord Tubbington thinks I'm special too, but you say it a lot better." She smiles clapping her hands together.

I smile as I look up and see Sam running into the room with the biggest smile I've ever seen, and wearing a new red McKinley letterman.

"Quinn, Quinn, I got it. Can you believe it." He says pumping his fist in the air.

I high five him. "That's awesome Sam. Even though I'm sure it will probably kill me, I'll make sure I'm at all your games. You know when I'm not at mine." I say pointing at my jacket.

His eyes go wide. "That's great Quinn." He says hugging me. "I know how much you really wanted it."

At that moment Finn comes stalking into the room pushing one of the AV kids out of the way. Huffing and taking his seat next to Rachel.

"What's wrong Finn, you look like someone kicked your puppy." I say smirking because I know Sam took his position on the team.

He turns giving me a menacing look. "Why don't you ask your douche bag brother. He's the one that stole my position on the team!"

"What!" Rachel and Santana both yell while Brittany just smiles and claps her hands.

"Shove it Hudson, I earned that QB spot because I'm better and you suck. Besides you guys only won three games out of the whole season last year. Coach wants someone that can help bring home a championship and that sure as hell ain't you." Sam smirks at Finn.

"That's bullshit. You've only been here four days. I worked all last year and through the summer for that spot." Finn yells clenching his fists.

"And he's already better than you." I say before Sam can get a word in.

comes in and breaks the tension by starting the lesson. The rest on the lesson goes off without a problem, with Santana whispering in Brittany's ear and Rachel trying to comfort the giant oaf. Before I know it it's lunch. I take my normal seat next to Kurt.

"Hey Kurt"

"Hey Quinn, I see you made the team. Congratulations."

"Yep first string. I still can't believe it." I say smiling from ear to ear.

"Well I hope you don't forget about us gleeks, while you're on your way to the top of the social latter." Mercedes says picking at her lunch.

I look up at her. "I would never do that to you guys. Yall are the first real friends I've had in a long time, and I could never tell you know much that means to me. Plus I'm still gonna be a gleek remember. I still plan on auditioning today after school and so is Sam. Plus with me on the soccer team and Sam as the new QB maybe we can get them to stop slushing you guys."

"Wait! What." They both look at me with wide eyes.

"Are you saying that your brother is the new quarterback and Finn Hudson is out."

"Well Finn's still on the team, but now he's answering to Sam. You should have seen his face. He looked like his life was over or something." I say laughing.

"OMG, he's gonna be an even bigger pain to live with now."

"What! Kurt, you, you live with that douche!"

"Yeah he's my step-brother. His mom married my dad."

"Then why doesn't he do anything about you being bullied. I mean you guys might not be related physically, but you're still brothers."

"Like you said Quinn, Finn's a douche and he's all about popularity which means football and his Cheerios girlfriend."

"Yeah well she might not be his girlfriend for long anymore. I hear they were already on the outs, but now that Finn isn't the quarterback she might finally drop him. You better tell your brother to watch out." Mercedes says pointing to Sam entering the cafeteria. He's high-fiving a couple of football players while two Cheerios walk over to talk to him.

"I don't have to worry about Rachel getting her claws into Sam. He knows not to go there. Plus I don't think he can handle her anyway." I say looking at her laughing with Santana at the Cheerios table. "Plus after tomorrow I'm sure both of us will have the top spots on her and Santana's hit list."

Kurt and Mercedes both look at me with wide eyes. They are seriously the biggest gossips I have ever met. "What do you mean, what are you planning to do to Rachel?"

I giggle. "Oh nothing to Rachel I'm not there yet, but let's just say I hope Santana isn't too attached to her Cheerios uniform."

"Come on Quinn, you have to give us more than that." Kurt says trying to get more out of me.

"Look, do you both know where Santana's locker is?" They both nod. "Okay well just make sure you get as many people there right before lunch tomorrow, but that's all I can tell you right now."

"I really hope you know what you're doing" They both nod and start talking about random gossip.

* * *

After school both Sam and I walk toward the choir room where Kurt said the glee club meets. Of course we walk into a warm welcome. _Yeah right._

"What the hell are you doing in here Q-tip? You too Trouty Mouth? Santana says for the back row.

I ignore her and turn to Mr. Shue, "Hey , I hope its okay that Sam and I try out for glee club. Kurt said you could use some new members."

He smiles widely. "Of course Quinn. You and Sam are more than welcome to join. Do you guys have anything prepared?"

"Yeah course" I say and Sam goes to grab the guitar off the stand. Kurt gives us up a thumbs up and I smile at him before Sam starts strumming.

Quinn (Plain text)**, Sam (Bold)** _Both (Italics) _

I know that you are leaving  
but I hope that you can stay  
The hardest part about healing  
was knowing what you would say

**When your garden was covered in snow, love  
I could tell what you wanted to say  
And then when you called me again, love  
You told me you were going to break**

_Is that you on that plane  
Is that you in the sky again_

I know that it's been through, yeah  
'cause I hear it in your voice  
I know you tried to fight it  
Did you ever have a choice

**When we walked through Rome in the evening  
getting high in little bars  
At least we took what we were seeing  
and kept it in our little hearts**

_Is that you on that plane  
Is that you in the sky again  
Is that you on that plane  
Is that you in the sky again_

Oh, let it go  
It is done now  
You have rolled and rolled away  
Let it never be said you were missing  
'cause you're never missing to me

_I know that you are leaving  
but I hope that you can stay  
The hardest part about healing  
was knowing what you would say_

We finish and entire room claps except for Rachel Santana and Finn. I high-five Sam and turn towards Mr. Shue. "That's was great you guys. Welcome to the New Directions! Take a seat so we can get started." He says patting me and Sam on the back.

I sit in the seat next to Kurt and Sam takes the one next to his team mate Mike.

"That was a pretty song Quinn. You are Sam did good." Brittany chimes.

Sam throws her a thanks and a wide grin. "Thanks Brittany, I can't wait to hear you sing." I say smiling up at her.

"Hey, why am I just now being introduced to your hotness. Looks like the Puckaster is losing his touch. I usually know about every new hottie that passes through these halls."

I smirk and turn towards Puck. "That's because I have no desire to be anywhere on your radar Puckerman."

"And why is that. Every girl eventually wants a piece of Puck."

I scoff. "Firstly because you seem a bit to self involved for me. Secondly because you talk about yourself in third person. And lastly because I don't necessarily play for the your team Puckerman." His eyes go wide and my cheeks heat up as I realize what I just said.

"Woah so you're saying that you could totally be my lesbro!" He yells and the entire club eyes shift towards me awaiting my answer. I might as well get it over with now.

I laugh trying to play off my nervousness. "Assuming that's a good thing. Yes Puck I could totally be your lesbro."

"Hell yes! Of course it's a good thing. I've always wanted a lesbro; you guys are like chick magnets."

"Get real Puckerman as if any girl would want Quinn. I'm sure after five minutes of talking about comic books they'll be running for the hills." Santana says.

"Are crazy Quinn is totally hot, and some chicks are into the nerdy thing. Plus Quinn's an athletic the best of both worlds." Puck says giving me a fist bump. "Hey you and Sam have to come to my party tomorrow it's the first Puck bash of the year."

"I don't know." Sam says breaking his conversation he was having with Mike.

"Come on man you're our QB. What's it gonna look like if our newly appointed captain doesn't show up."

The silence is broken by a chair being kicked over and Finn storming out of the room. "Wow, guess something's up with the marshmallow. Does he always throw little tantrums when he doesn't get his way?" I say smirking at Rachel. The rest of the club laughs while Rachel glares at me then goes after Finn.

"Yeah dude, I'll be at you party. Definitely" Sam says answering Puck.

"Cool what about you Q?"

"What kind of lesbro would I be if I left you hanging?"

"Hell yes." Puck fist pumps.

"Good luck getting anyone to even look at you if you show up in a superman man shirt Q-tip" Santana says.

I smirk knowing how to get under her skin. "Well Brittany told me she likes my superman shirts. Right Britt?"

Brittany smiles and nods. "I think your shirts are cool Quinn, I want one for Lord Tubbington."

"Well I can give you one for him if you save me a dance at the party." I smirk and Santana scowls.

"Really... that'd be awesome Quinn. And I'd totally dance with you. And maybe we can even have some sweet lady kisses since you're hot and Lebanese."

I wink at Brittany. And Santana clenches her fists before storming out of the room as well.

"Was it something I said?" I say high-fiving Sam. The rest of glee club goes on without any more outbursts. Sam and I pack up and leave. We're walking out the door when someone grabs my arm and slams my back against the lockers.

"Hey!" Sam yells.

"It's okay Sam go to the car. I'll be fine." I say not taking my eyes off Rachel. Sam reluctantly turns around and heads toward the exit. I watch him leave then turn back towards Rachel, her body almost pushing up against mine. The smell of strawberries invading my senses. I decide to take a different approach instead of arguing with her. She may be a bitch, but I know there's something more to her than that. Ugh what is it with me and this girl.

"So Rachel what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You need to stop with your childish comments about Finn." She snarls.

I laugh. "Come on Rachel. You came to talk to me about the giant man child. Can't he tell me himself or do you fight all his battles for him. Some boyfriend he must be." I say straightening out my jacket.

She pushes me back up against the lockers again. "Wow Rach, I had no idea you liked it so rough, I'll keep that in mind for future reference."

She scoffs and let's go of me like I'm on fire; putting some distance between us. "You're disgusting and Finn is an awesome boyfriend, he's just a bit sensitive about certain stuff."

I smirk. "Yeah like a baby is sensitive to getting their sippy cup taken away. Look if Finn has a problem with me he can deal with it. Now if you don't mind I've got stuff to do the comic book store closes in like two hours." I say starting to walk away until I'm slammed against the lockers for a third time. This time by Santana.

"I'm gonna say this one time only stay the hell away from Brittany, got it?" Santana yells in my face.

I giggle. "No worries Santana, Brittany is a sweet girl though I'm not sure what she sees in you, but I'm sort of a masochist. I kinda got a thing for this bitchy cheerleader. Isn't that right _mi amor_? I say blowing a kiss at Rachel. She rolls her eyes but I can see the blush on her cheeks. "Well Santana, if you don't mind the comic book store waits for no man."

"You're pushing it Q. Just stay away from Brittany or you're gonna be in for a world of hurt."

"Oh but Santana, I'm already hurting. How would you feel seeing your love cuddled up to some giant marshmallow." I fall to my knees dramatically in front of Rachel. She looks at me with wide-eyes. "Tell me you'll leave him and we can run away together. All I need is to look into those beautiful brown eyes everyday to make me a happy woman." I laugh grabbing her hand and kissing it.

She giggles and her HBIC mask comes off for about three seconds before she snatches her hand away. "Get real Quinn people like me don't even look at people like you." She says and turns down the hall.

I get up from the floor laughing knowing I left her flustered. "Til tomorrow my beautiful songbird." I call after her.

"You've got zero chance with Rachel so stay away from her too. I'm starting to get tired of your smug face Q."

I smile at Santana and start walking backwards down the hallway. "Tell me Santana do you like the color blue?"

"What?" she says in confusion. I just laugh and turn and jog down the hallway out to the car.

* * *

Saying I was nervous the next day was an understatement. I still had to get the paint gun into Santana locker but I was more nervous about the backlash. I know going through with this would definitely make Santana want my head on a plate, but the thought of seeing her covered in blue paint outweighs my nerves completely. I got Sam to drive us to school early so I could put a flower inside Rachel's locker before school started. After yesterday I could tell her whole bitchy attitude was just a front, it was only a matter of time before I break her away from the idiot. Plus she blushes whenever I compliment her and she had the cutest giggle yesterday. _Ugh what hell is wrong with me?_

I stand a couple of lockers down as she, Santana, and Brittany make their way to her locker. When she opens her locker, she immediately spots the flower I gently taped to the door.

"Oh look, San, Britt." She says holding the flower for them to see. "I never knew Finn could be so sweet." Finn get real. That idiot wouldn't know a rose from a daisy.

"Come on Rach, you don't honestly think Finn had anything to do with that. The ape isn't exactly the romance type plus how would he get it into your locker." Santana says. I think this is the first time I'm grateful for Santana's presence. "Plus I'm pretty sure Finn doesn't even know the name of that flower."

"It's a gardenia" I say walking up to them making my presence known. "It means you're lovely and it's also the symbol for secret love." I say smiling widely at Rachel.

Rachel blushes, Santana narrows her eyes and Brittany just giggles. "Aww San, I think Quinn wants to have secrets lady kisses with Rachel."

I giggle along with Brittany. "I would very much like to have her perfect lips upon mine." I lean on the locker next to Rachel's.

"Please Quinn, you think one stupid flower is even gonna make me think about looking your way you got another thing coming plus I'm happy with Finn."

"That smile that graced your beautiful face when you saw it says otherwise."

Santana grabs my arm and pulls me away from Rachel. "How many times do I have to warn you Q stay away from my friends? Brittany is nice to everyone even though I think she just pities you and Rachel doesn't want you. And if you think you have a chance you're more pathetic than I thought. No matter how many teams you join or friends you make you're always going to be a science loving, comic book nerd that no would want to be seen with."

Santana's words actually hurt this time. Mostly because I've always had this fear of being alone. I'm ready to breakdown til I see Rachel stare loving at the flower. I know there's some sort of chance. I smirk and push Santana out of my personal space. "I get it Santana, you feel a little neglected by the attention I'm showing Rachel and Brittany, but don't you worry. You are my special little project, and you deserve special treatment." I say with a menacing glare.

"Is that supposed to scare me super geek?"

I walk down the hall towards my locker not bothering to give her a second look.

* * *

The morning flies by and lunchtime is closing in. I excuse myself from study hall twenty minutes before it's over and head towards Santana's locker. Thankfully the halls are clear. I've only got one chance to get this set up or risk it going horribly wrong. I get the paint gun set up in record time. As I walk back towards study hall the bell rings and the halls start to fill with people. Looks like Kurt spread the word about something downing at Santana's locker. I ran to catch up with him and we link arms. Then stand a couple of lockers away from Santana's.

"So Quinn, why are we here instead heading to the café. I'd like to get a Caesar salad before they run out."

"Trust me Kurt, you're gonna thank me for this." As I smile at him as Santana shoulder checks me and strolls towards her locker. I grip Kurt's arm as Santana puts in her combination. 3, 2, 1...The hall is filled with an ear shattering scream. This is immediately followed by the biggest roar of laughter I've ever heard. Kurt doubles over in laughter while praising my evil genius. Santana face and uniform is completely covered in blue paint, and I got the entire thing on video. She snatches the paint gun out of her locker and turns towards the crowd. The laughter instantly dies down and everyone goes quiet.

"Who did this? Who put this fucking paint thing in my locker? Someone better have something to say in the next three seconds or I'm gonna all Lima Heights in the middle of this hallway!" She yells throwing my paint gun to the floor and smashing it to pieces. _Damn! it take me like 4 weeks to make that thing._

"Remember to dab not rub Santana!" I yell and the crowd bursts into laughter again. But my laughter is short lived as I see Santana giving me the most menacing death stare to date and she starts stalking towards me. I have a feeling her walk in the calm before the storm. OMG here we go.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's Quinn's little reaction to Santana. Trust me they're both just getting started. Not to mention a little Faberry flirting mostly on Quinn side but they'll be more. Rachel's POV will come into play next chapter. So review and let me know if you've got any idea on where the story should go.**

**A/N 2: The song Quinn and Sam sung for their glee audition is "Is That You On That Plane" by Benjamin Francis Leftwich. If you haven't heard of him look him up. He makes good music. **


	5. Screwed!

Chapter 5: Screwed!

Quinn's POV

"Shit!" I yelled as the nurse placed an ice pack on my upper left cheek. She scowled and dropped her hand from my face.

"Language young lady, and you wouldn't have this problem if you kids would learn to control your anger issues. Learn to use your conversation skills instead of your fists next time." She said turning away and leaving the office.

"Yeah I'll remember that the next time I'm attacked by some psycho bitch cheerleader." I say to the empty room. I lay back on the nurses bed and stare up at the ceiling. I started to drift off when a voice broke me out of my trance.

"Getting into a fight with one of the bitchy drones, I must say you're not failing at impressing me Fabray."

I look up to see Carissa leaning against the door frame smirking at me.

I giggle a little and sit up on the bed. "Yeah well I aim to please." I say wincing at the ice pack still on my face. Carissa comes and sits next to me and removes my hand looking at my bruised cheek.

"Damn Fabray, she got you pretty good. You're gonna have that for at least a week, but it makes you look pretty badass I think you're the first person to do what a lot of people around here have been wanting to do for years." She pauses then looks up at the ceiling with a dreamy expression. "So what was it like?"

I look at her with a confused look cause I honestly have no idea what she's talking about. I finally find the will to speak. "Umm what was what like?" Her head whips around as if asking how could I not know what she was talking about.

"You know Fabray. What was it like getting to put the smack down on Satan herself. If I could choose anyone in this school to randomly punch in the face, it'd be her. So tell me tell me tell me, what was it like to live my dream." She says picking up my hand making her eyes fill with wonder and excitement.

I laugh. "To tell you the truth she mostly beat herself up. I mean I hit her once but the rest was mostly me dodging her swings and her hitting things in response. She's a wild fighter no kind of grace or defense skills what so ever." Carissa looks at me with a confused expression. "I took self defense and karate classes back in Connecticut. I didn't really want to hit her because if it would have gotten too bad I could be arrested. Assualt with a deadly weapon." I say holding up one of my fists.

"Wow. You are full of surprises Fabray. And if I was gay I would totally have a wettie for you right now." I look at her with wide-eyes. "What! Don't look at me like that okay. You're cute and kind of dangerous that shits hot. Speaking of hot, can that sexy piece of man your were with earlier throw down. I heard he's the new QB."

I make a disgusted face at her talking about Sam. "Eww please don't go there, I don't need to know about you drooling over my brother." I say shaking my head.

"He's your brother! Your parents got some damn good genes Fabray, they must be proud." She says smirking at me. "So does he take karate too?"

"No Sam is more into MMA." Her eyes go wide and they look kind of glazed over.

"Damn! That is such a turn on. Tell your brother he can wrestle with me anytime he wants." She winks and nudges my shoulder.

"Carissa that disgusting but I'll pass on the message." I say giggling and shaking my head.

"You better, I don't need you cockblocking me Fabray. You know I actually heard him agruing with someone over which was better Star Trek or Star Wars."

"And he says I'm the bigger nerd." I mumble

"Oh come on. He was waving his hands around and getting all red in the face. I think it's cute that he gets that passionate about stuff even if it's about sci-fi." She says smiling.

"Yeah Sam is pretty awesome. And you're okay. So I guess I can give you a pass if you're interested in him." I say nudging her shoulder.

"Oh whatever Fabray you think I'm freaking amazing, everyone does." We both start laughing and Carissa instantly stops when she looks up towards the door.

"Damn Fabray, seems like you got bitchy drone one and two on your ass today."

"What?" I look up to see Rachel standing in the doorway glaring at Carissa.

"Excuse me?" Rachel says looking towards Carissa. I guess she didn't miss the fact that Carissa just called her a bitch.

"Wow check the vocabulary on this one Fabray. But I got to say its more than I got out of the freshman Cheerio that couldn't remember her locker combo even though it was written on her hand." Carissa and I go into a laughing fit, which in turn only makes Rachel glare harder.

"If you two are done being immature children, I came here to have a word with Quinn so you can leave." She says pointing at Carissa.

Carissa's face turns from a happy smile to a deep frown. She scoffs. " That's really rich coming from you Berry. Tell me do your daddies know they their perfect little princess is nothing more than an arrogant, rude, self-centered, insecure bully."

I sit there in silence my eyes darting back and forth between the two of them. I've never heard anyone speak to Rachel like that but she didn't say anything she just stood there with her month opening and closing like a fish out of water. I thought for a split second I saw regret in her eyes but just as quickly as it came it was gone again.

Carissa broke the silence with a sneer. "Yeah that's what I thought. Trying looking in the mirror for more than more superficial reasons Berry."

Something dawned on me as I watched these two interacted and my mouth opened before I knew it. "Umm... I didn't know you two knew each other." Carissa and Rachel's eyes both snap towards me but once again Carissa is the first to speak.

"The person I knew I haven't seen in years Fabray." Carissa hopped off the nurses bed and started walking towards the door. "Well I suddenly have the urge to be anywhere but here." she said clapping her hands together. "Anyway don't let that hit to the head make you forget that we're still on for Breadstix this Saturday Fabray, I don't like to be stood up.

I roll my eyes at her and grin. "Oh I wouln't dream of it Captain." We both giggle and she makes her way out of the room but not before fixing Rachel with a hard glare and shoving past her to get out of the door.

I look toward Rachel and see she's fixing me with an even harder glare than she gave Carissa. I suddenly realize she is full HBIC mode and start to shift uncomfortably under her gaze. "So... Rachel what do I owe..."

"Are you seriously going out with her?" Rachel cuts me off before I can finish. I can feel my face shift from uncomfortable to confused then to a smirk as I replayed the last ten minutes in my head. Carissa mentioned Saturday at Breadstix but she didn't say it was the entire team so Rachel must just assume it's me and her. I giggle and shake my head at the idea of me and Carissa on a date. Seriously she one of the most boy crazed girls I ever met plus she's too much like Sam and that would just be freaky.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Rachel snaps me out of my thoughts. I decide to play the 'what ever do you mean' card.

"Umm what are you talking about?

"Don't act dumb Quinn, you know what I'm talking about. Or were you too busy flirting and making googly eyes with her to notice I was standing here the entire time."

I smirk and roll my eyes. "Well last time I checked I was pathetic and needed to get laid so why do you care who I go out with."

Rachel looks at me with wide-eyes then dangerously narrows them at me. "I don't" she says through gritted teeth.

I laugh then shake my head. "Great so now that we've cleared that up. What do I owe the pleasure Rachel?"

She rolls her eyes. I can tell she doesn't want to leave to topic of what might be going on between Carissa and I but she does. "What the hell happened with Santana? One second she leaves to get something from her locker and the next we're sitting in the Coach's office she's covered in blue paint, has a busted lip, and is threating to tie you to a chair and burn you stupid comic collection in front of you."

My eyes widen at the thought of that she devil getting anywhere near my comics, but I decide to play it cool. "Well from what I can tell your friend got covered in blue paint then attacked me like the she beast she is. Nothing else to tell."

"Oh please Quinn, you telling me you had nothing to do with the paint thing in her locker. No one's that stupid."

"Well did you see me put anything in her locker?" I'm met with silence and I know there's no way they can prove that it was me. I smirk and hop off the nurse's bed. "That's what I thought. Santana was simply the victim of a school prank and she took her anger out on me. She's lucky I showed great amounts of restraint after she gave me this." I say pointing at the now purple bruise on the side of my face.

"You deserved a lot more her uniform is ruined and it's gonna take hours to get the paint out of her hair."

"Again not my problem, the way I see it she attacked me I defended myself end of story. Now if you don't mind I still have 2 classes left today." I brushed past her only to be swung around and pushed into a wall. Rachel eyeing me like she's ready to pounce. She leans into me and her lowers your voice.

"Listen here and listen good Fabray. I don't like you or your smug attitude. But what I don't like the most is you fucking with my friends. It ends now and I mean now. If I see, hear, or even think of you trying something like you did today, I'm gonna seriously fuck your shit up do you hear me. You think what you have with Santana is a problem, you haven't seen nothing yet if I have to get involved. Monday morning you're gonna ignore whatever happens because trust me Santana will make something happen, and then we can go on with ignoring each other for the next three years got it."

She is panting and her eyes are narrowed and I'm against the wall completely speechless. All I can think is _God I want this girl. _Before I know what my body is doing my right hand goes to her hip and my left on the side of her neck as I switch our postions. Rachel stares at me wide-eyed as I press her body up against the wall and gently press my body into her. My hand travels from her neck to the side of her face as I run my thumb across her cheek.

"Angry Rachel is **_so fucking _****_sexy._**" I whisper. I hear her breath hitch. "I won't be pushed around Rachel, but I must admit it's hard not to give in to you." I lightly press my lips towards her ear. "You're oh so..._tempting_." I give her hip a light squeeze and I hear her little out a small squeak. She pushes me off her and before I can process it her hand comes across my face.

"N-no more games Quinn. Remember what I said." She nearly sprints down the hall as I hold my cheek watching her silently hoping she turns around. Before she turns the corner she glances back at me and I smile shyly as she disappears around the corner. I smile as walk in the opposite direction of Rachel. _That girl so wants up on this._

Rachel's POV

All I can think is I have to get out of here. How did this happen, one minute she looks scaried shitless of me and the next my back is pressed against the wall. Oh my god. OH MY GOD. She is pressing up against me and she's doing that sexy smirk thing. I have to get out of here. Her voice cuts into my thoughts. "_ I won't be pushed around Rachel..." _Okay she seriously has to stop saying my name. What the hell is this, it's like I have no control, push her away Rachel. Oh god she's leaning in focus Rachel this is where you resist. Dammit why can't I MOVE! Are those her lips on my ear. Shit! She just called me tempting. Fuck she squeezed my hip and I just squeaked. I _**fucking**_ squeaked. Okay that's it Rachel, take back control.

I finally find the strength to push Quinn off of me. And slap her for good measure. I finally find the will to speak. "N-no more games Quinn. Remember what I said." _Great I struttered_. Okay I seriously have to go before she comes to. I take off down the hall all but running away from Quinn, while trying to make myself not look back at her. As I get ready to turn the corner I glance back to find Quinn smiling shyly after me. _I'm_ _so_ _screwed_.

* * *

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long break between updates. A lot has been going on but I'm back and ready to write. This chapter was really just a filler, a way to add a little more Faberry flirtliness and introduce Rachel's POV. The next chapter will be longer and will stay with Rachel's POV. Any suggestions of how Pucks party should play out? Oh and maybe more Carissa? Let me know. Til next time...oh and reviews are nice. :)**


End file.
